The Destruction of Toad Town
The Destruction of Toad Town is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Continuing on from the previous episode, New Mario and New Luigi have rigged all the toilets in Toad Town to explode, taking the houses with them. Can Evil Guy and his friends stop this rising threat? Script Scene 1 It is midnight in Toad Town. Inside Reverend Tryclyde's church, which Evil Guy and his friends are staying in, Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby have just quietly entered through the door. FERNANDO: Oh, man. That was some WILD party! PICKLE: Yeah! I didn't know you could do the Truffle Shuffle, Shadow Kirby! SHADOW KIRBY: Guys, come on. I only did it on a dare--and THAT was only because I had to make that obnoxious Toad give me back my keys! FERNANDO: Keys to what? You don't drive a car, the church's doors don't lock... REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Silence, you partygoers! Evil Guy is sleeping! Silence, you partygoers! Evil Guy is sleeping! Silence, you partygoers! Evil Guy is sleeping! PICKLE: Right. Sorry about that. Could you tell me where the bathroom is again? REVEREND TRYCLYDE: It's out of order. There was a cupcake stuck in it. It's out of order. There was a cupcake stuck in it. It's out of order. There was a cupcake stuck in it. ALL: *Gasp* New Mario!!! PICKLE: We have to wake up Evil Guy! FERNANDO: No. Above all, that is the one thing we must avoid. You know how cranky he gets when we wake him up at midnight. PICKLE: Oh, yeah. SHADOW KIRBY: Then I guess it's up to us! Let's go! Scene 2 Shadow Kirby, Pickle, and Fernando are in the bathroom, staring down the toilet. SHADOW KIRBY: Yeah, I see...something in there. I can't make out what it is, though. PICKLE: Well, what are you waiting for? Inhale it! SHADOW KIRBY: Eww, no! What if that's...you know...stool? I don't want that in my mouth! FERNANDO: Says the guy who inhaled the corpses of two omnipotent hands. SHADOW KIRBY: Touche. PICKLE: What are you, 80? Who says that anymore? SHADOW KIRBY: Oh, be quiet. Just let me brush my teeth first. Shadow Kirby reaches for the toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink next to him. PICKLE: Wait a sec...you don't have any teeth. SHADOW KIRBY: I know. (Inhales toothpaste) FERNANDO: WHOA, dude! That's Evil Guy's toothpaste! What did you do that for? SHADOW KIRBY: (smugly) For more inner cleanliness. Shadow Kirby dramatically turns towards the toilet, inhaling its contents after shouting "Here goes nothing!". A teal nightcap appears on his head, and a bomb in his hand. FERNANDO: WHOA! Which ability is that? SHADOW KIRBY: It's Bomb Kirby. There must have been a bomb in there. PICKLE: Curioser and curioser. Let's go talk to Reverend Tryclyde about this. Scene 3 The setting is the podium at the front of the church. Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby are talking to Reverend Tryclyde. SHADOW KIRBY: ...So, yeah. There was a bomb in there. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: You know, I do recall seeing a few shady plumbers fix that toilet...who looked a lot like the Mario bros. You know, I do recall seeing a few shady plumbers fix that toilet...who looked a lot like the Mario bros. You know, I do recall seeing a few shady plumbers fix that toilet...who looked a lot like the Mario bros. ALL: WHOA! It must be New Mario and New Luigi! REVEREND TRYCLYDE: "New"? "New"? "New"? SHADOW KIRBY: Yes. PICKLE: Yes. FERNANDO: Yes. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Don't make fun of me. I have three heads for a reason. Don't make fun of me. I have three heads for a reason. Don't make fun of me. I have three heads for a reason. FERNANDO: Either way, we have to stop this! What time is it now? REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Almost dawn. Almost dawn. Almost dawn. Two seconds later, loud explosions are heard from outside the church. Everybody runs out and looks around, seeing smoldering remnants of the very houses they rebuilt mere days ago. Evil Guy runs out as well, dazed and in his underpants. ALL: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Roll credits. Moral Watch out for bombs in your toilet. Trivia This is not the first time the bad guys have won, nor will it be the last.